Chrome Tech
Chrome Tech (real name: Jesse Reyes) has a lot of luck when it comes to everything. If you're out of ammo and pinned by heavy enemy fire, Chrome Tech is the guy you want on your side. He's possibly the best field infantryman there is. A gung-ho fighter who uses cool-headed logic and battle-hardened tactics, he can outwit the enemy at every turn. Relentless in his resolve, he's always willing to help others out, no matter how dangerous the situation. Team He is the Scientist, Inventor and Mechanic of The Commonwealth Kids Club. An accomplished scientist and inventor, Chrome Tech will hook you up with some new weapon or gizmo that he just invented. There's no problem too big or too small that he isn't willing to tackle. Powers Enhanced Intelligence: Chrome Tech has intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect; possessing exceptional intellectual ability, creativity, and originality, typically to a degree that is associated with the achievement of new advances in a domain of knowledge. One is gifted with higher mental faculties such as a more powerful memory, better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, and superior learning capacity. At this stage, an individual can often come up with unique and original ideas that elevates the thinking of humanity to new levels. Equipment Battlesuit: Chrome Tech wears a sophisticated suit of body armor containing various offensive weaponry. * Superhuman Strength: He is capable of lifting between 85-100 tons when wearing his armor. * Superhuman Speed: Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at high speeds. * Superhuman Durability: His armor is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. It can withstand high caliber bullets with ease. He can also withstand rockets, torpedoes, and such, although he does take damage. * Flight: The armor can fly and travel at supersonic speeds * Energy Conversion Power Recharge: The armor is also able to convert nearby energy sources, such as heat or kinetic energy into electricity, or even drain electrical energy directly into the batteries for recharge. * Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection:'''The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation. * '''Repulsor Rays: The armor can fire particle beams from either or both the palm gauntlets which can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. * Unibeam: A powerful searchlight capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. * Lasers * Magnetism * Gatling Gun A powerful automatic machine gun added to his right shoulder, which fires many bullets simultaneously. * Rocket Launcher An automatic missile launcher added to his left shoulder, which fires a variety of missiles of any type. * Miniature Heat Seeking Missiles A small version of the heat seeking missile designed to hit the targets emitting heat signatures. * Energy Blade: This laser sword, emitted from his right arm, could also be flattened into a shield on his hands, or spread over the entire armor to encase the armor in a protective covering. *'Psychic Shield:' He is immune or highly resistant to many mental intrusion, including psychic or empathic powers, hypnosis, illusions, deception, etc. Mind controllers are incapable of penetrating his battlesuit. *'Omnilingualism' : He can speak, write, understand and communicate many languages including computer codes, languages they have never been heard before, sign language (even lip-reading), illegible words, and backwards speech and writing with little or no training. Weakness Chrome Tech has no physical enhancement.